


Jet Twins At School

by SneakySoundwave



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySoundwave/pseuds/SneakySoundwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jet Twins At School <br/>-- note: my story is a little weird because the Jet twins are human size in this, also they are in a school with humans. --</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jet Twins At School   
> \-- note: my story is a little weird because the Jet twins are human size in this, also they are in a school with humans. --

"You first brother." Jetstorm shoved his brothers arm, "no, you first!" Jetfire shoved back a little harder. The two mechs were stood outside of the school, shoving each other and arguing about who went inside first, despite the fact that all the students were already making their way in.

They stopped bickering and went in together, only to find out that they are in completely different form groups. "I am over there, are you sure you are not with me brother?" Jetstorm pointed over to the opposite side of the building, tilting his helm a bit. "No, are you not here with me?" Jetfire stood by his classroom and peered around a bit, looking at some people that were staring awkwardly at both of them.

"I go check, if i am not back i am over there." Jetstorm smiled and waved to his brother before strolling over to his classroom. "I will wait." The orange mech smiled and stood stiffly outside his classroom until a bell rang for the end of form. His brother had never come back. "Why would they be doing this to us?" They thought in sync while adventuring around the school in search of their first lesson, art. 

"Brother!" Jetfire smiled widely and ran up to Jetstorm, who had recognised the voice and turned around to see his brother standing right in front of him. "You left me..." He pouted a bit but shrugged it off seeming now he knew they were apart for the morning. "I know...i am sorry." Jetstorm smiled weakly then quickly turned his attention to a small group of girls that walked past; their skirts high above their knees, all caked in makeup, blazers were unbuttoned and swaying out to the side while they walked. 

"Whats their malfunction?" He spoke quietly with disgust and pointed over at them, "they ruined their faces and i am nearly seeing their afts." he stuck his glossa out and vented. "I mean l-" "come on brother!" Jetfire dragged Jetstorm into the room, only for both to stand and stare. "I thought we were only mech class?" Jetfire whispered to his brother and peeked around at the girls, "me too, brother." the other twin shifted a bit and shyly sat next to one of the boys. 

"Ok, new seating plan, everyone up!" The teacher smiled and held up a bit of paper that had the layout of the room drawn on it, the students' names scattered around them. Jetstorm was first to be called, turns out he was already where he was supposed to sit. "Ok, Jetfire? You are opposite." She pointed at him and then at the table. "Brother" they smiled and whispered to each other as he sat down. It took a few minutes for everyone to finally settle in to their new seats. God bless the girls that sat next to the twins.

"I am Miss.Reason, your new art teacher. Some of you may have known me from another school." Her smile stuck to her face, "if there is any problems with the seating plan please do tell me and i will move you to where you want, but for today no one is moving." she nodded and held her hands together. "Today, we are going to practice drawing self-portraits." She spoke while she handed everyone a piece of plain paper and some paper with tips and instructions. 

"Look, its you brother." Jetstorm leant over and pointed to a disfigured drawing of a young child. "Eugh no, this you!" Jetfire took the paper and pointed to another, even more disfigured and horrid than the first. "Hey!" Jetstorm snatched his paper back and held it tightly "you have your own." he pointed to another one.  
"Boys, come on we're only about 25 minutes in, calm down." The teacher giggled a bit. 

They immediately stopped arguing and kept quiet, sitting stiffly in their seats and staring at Miss.Reason with plain facial expressions. "Ok, there are mirrors being passed around and i want you to draw yourself, use the sheet to help if you must." She spoke with a happy tone and handed out some medium-sized mirrors.

"You not allowed one, you going to crack it with your ugliness." Jetfire smirked at his brother. "You can talk!" Jetsorm scowled while he set up his mirror and adjusted his paper so he could draw. They kept quiet as they concentrated hard, not bothering to look up from their mirrors or talk to one another. 

"Look brother!" Jetfire smiled happily and showed his brother the picture he drew, which was simply a circle with a smiley face and stars hovering around it. "You spent all that time on /that/?" Jetstorm chuckled and showed his picture, some parts were out of proportion but overall it looked good. "These sheets don't help at all..." Jetstorm moaned quietly and stared at the sheet, "it a human face." He pointed to the end picture of a fully sketched face.

"Yeah..." Jetfire nodded in agreement and scrunched up the sheet and threw it into the bin. "Ok guys, the bell will be going soon so i suggest you start packing up if you want to get to break on time!" The teacher clapped her hands together and wondered around the class, examining everyones work.

There was a scurry of students everywhere, people over here, over there, all over the room people were rushing to get packed up in time for the bell. "Bbeeeeep!" A long high pitched sound rang around the building, the jet twins covered their audio receptors tightly upon hearing the noise, and kept seated until everyone else had left.

"I am hating this bell, brother." Jetfire narrowed his optics and stared over at his brother, "me too brother." Jetstorm nodded in agreement and let out a heavy vent before standing and heading to the door, his brother following close behind.


	2. Finding Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is small but more bits will be added i just haven't got any time

"You think they have edible food?" Jetstorm was the first to speak. They strolled beside each other as they made their way to the canteen, "maybe?" Jetfire replied, raising an optic-ridge with uncertainty. The two mechs arrived at the canteen, only to see that all seats were taken, so they quickly bought a small cake each and wondered off outside and sat on an empty bench. 

They opened the packets and took a bite of the cake, spitting it out onto the floor and wiping their glossas clear of any cake. "Eugh!" Jetstorm peeked around and lobbed his cake in the bin, squinting his visor and panting a little. "School food is terrible! This not taste like cake!" "It taste like scrap!" Jetfire too threw his cake away and rested his helm on the bench. 

"Got any oil?" Jetstorm stared down at his brother, who simply shook his helm and vented. "No...want to see if school has oil?" He nodded up at the building. "Yeah." The other nodded and stood, waiting for his brother to join him and they ventured around school until they found a workshop upstairs. 

"Nobot here?" Jetfire peered through the window and shrugged, he turned to speak to his brother but hushed himself as he saw him fiddling with the lock. "Brother, what are you -" "done!" Jetstorm smiled happily and pushed the doors open, immediately searching the workshop for oil.

"You sure there is oil here brother?" Jetfire wondered in after his brother, staring around the room for any cans or bottles that would contain oil. "It is a workshop, they should have some here." Jetstorm searched high and low but failed to find what he was looking for. He turned and stared at Jetfire, "there is no oil here..." he shrugged and sat on a table. 

"Have you checked over here?" Jetfire pointed to a large cupboard. "No brother, it is locked." Jetstorm leapt off the table and yanked on the handle, demonstrating to his brother that it was clearly locked. "Well how did you open the other doors?" "Paperclip." "Where is the paperclip?" "It broke." "Find another?" Jetfire suggested and stared at the lock. 

"Why don't you find one?" Jetstorm sat back on the table and crossed his arms. Jetfire glared and kept quiet, mumbling curses to himself as he scavenged the room for something to pick the lock. "Found one..." He called out with a dull tone in his voice and returned to the locked cupboard, immediately attempting to pick the lock. 

"Oh good for you brother," the small blue mech smiled and strolled up to his brother "are you knowing how to do it right?" he asked while watching him. ".......no?" Jetfire stopped trying and gave up, giving the paperclip to Jetstorm, who gave him a smug smile before unlocking the cupboard. 

"There, open." He flicked away the used paperclip and wandered into the cupboard, his brother following close behind. "You think there will be any here?" He asked while peering around, pots of paint and many different large tools covered the shelves, "maybe?" He replied as he moved the pots of paint around, trying to see if there were any cans of oil hidden behind them. 

"And what if there isn't any? What would we-" Jetfire stopped talking and they both froze as they heard the main doors open, a male voice mumbling to himself about work and anything else related to it. "What we do?" Jetfire whispered to his brother, "i do not know..." He reached over and ever so slowly closed the cupboard door, leaving a small gap to peek through. They both stood by it and stared at the teacher, who wondered around the room collecting things, mainly files and scrap bits of metal and wood, throwing them into the bin whenever he passed it. 

"And why do i have to be the one to clean up after these stupid kids...." He grumbled and flung some more scrap into the bin. "Always leaving a mess," he spoke to himself as he went about tidying things that were out of place, then stared at the cupboard. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was messy. I'm sure students aren't allowed in there so it could be pretty tidy." He stared for a bit longer before rolling his eyes and sitting at his desk. "Now look what you got us into!" Jetfire complained quietly, staring at his brother with narrowed optics. "It not my fault! I did not know /he/ would come in!" He glared back, pointing a digit angrily at the orange mech, speaking a bit louder.

"Shhhshshsh!" Jetfire clamped Jetstorm's mouth shut, staring through the gap to see if the teacher was still there. He was gone.


End file.
